


What Love Could Be

by rainatthewindow (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, First Loves, Gen, Heartbreak, Innocence, Passion, Secret Relationships, angsty as fuuck, based off of songs that remind me of them, how i think theyd show their love, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rainatthewindow
Summary: This is lots of oneshots based off of songs that remind me of my favourite haikyuu boys!! this is just how I imagine they'd love you (the reader) inspired by the song I pick for each chapter.First loves, overwhelming passion, heartbreak, un-reciprocated love etc etc etc basically every kind of lovey scenario I can think of
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 33





	What Love Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> ((i hope you all have fun reading this!!))
> 
> ((this is the first time i've ever done anything like this, and its kind of short just because i'm not too sure about writing something longer, but if i post again they should get longer and better hopefully!!))
> 
> The song this chapter is based on:  
> Tear You Apart - She Wants Revenge

You felt it. The heat on the back of your neck from his stare, the goosebumps on your skin when he passed close enough to touch, the moments when everything slowed as your eyes met his. When you looked at him it felt as if his eyes had swallowed you whole, as if the world had been shut out and it was just the two of you, breaths too heavy, hearts beating too loud. The secret moments in the dark corridors, the swift brush of his hand when no one was looking, the whispers of affection as you passed each other in the hall. The red cheeked glances at each other in class hidden behind study books, thoughts on different subject matter then what was being taught. When you were alone it all burst out. His love for you was hungry, never ending. His words went on forever, speaking of things that no one else would understand, his voice echoing in your brain. The burn of his touch on your palm from where he'd held your hand would stay for days, weeks, out-living the marks from his kisses that bloomed on your neck. His passion was savage and raw, all-consuming. He was gluttonous yet always wanted to give you more, frustrated by his own human limits, as if he wanted to carve out a piece of the sky and hand it to you as a token of his love. However he enjoyed the bounds of secrecy that you had imposed. You had to keep this to yourselves, this wasn't something that could be known about by everybody. It was for the best to keep it quiet but it was more than that for you. You were selfish, you wanted him, all of him, to yourself forever - never sharing him with anybody. His love swallowed you whole and you wanted to stay as the only person to ever experience the rawness, the deepness, the passion he shared with you. 

Tetsurou wanted the same. He didn't want anybody to see you the way he saw you, the way your cheeks flushed when he whispered things in your ears that would not be approved of, when you pulled away from him panting slightly from the kisses he constantly pressed on you, the way your eyes grew wider when they met his and the pull he felt towards you. You were like a magnet to him always pulling, calling to him. He wanted to do so many things with you, to you, for you. Forever. He wanted to pick you up and spin you till you both grew too dizzy to stand, to kiss you until you both got too breathless to think, to tell you he loved you until neither of you could speak anymore. His devotion to you ran so deep he wasn’t sure where it ended, if it even ended. All he knew was that every time he saw you it ran deeper, burned brighter, grew so strong it felt like he couldn't control it anymore. He wanted to press his skin to yours, feel the warmth of your fingertips against his chest, the soft thud of your heart speed up as you got closer together. He’d never felt like this before.

He felt insane, his thoughts consumed by you. The image of you had been ingrained on his mind since he’d first seen you. That moment was burned into his memory. The cold air outside the court after practice, the adrenaline running through his veins, the flush of your cheeks as you turned towards the noise of practise, the sweat running rivets down his skin and the absolute silence he felt when your eyes first met. The point where time had stood still and it had been only you and him and the deep, deep thudding in his chest. From that moment he had known. He was made for you.

You could stop him in his tracks, made his blood run ice-cold, make his knees go weak. He wanted to hold on to this feeling forever. The look in his eyes swallowed you whole. Whenever he whispered those three words in your ear his feelings overtook everything, up-ended all you thought you knew, blowing you away time and time and time again. He needed you to know how strong his emotions were, how much they could mean, how much they could do. He wanted you to know how deep they ran, how raw they felt, how new all of this was. The pressure of his passion crept into all the corners of your life. The pure strength of it was something you'd never seen before, something you'd. But you understood how he felt. Because you felt it too.

If his love had been a force, you'd have been obliterated.


End file.
